


I'm Sorry

by ssbfan4ever



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Happy Ending, I need to vent from Civil War, I was not ready for all of the feels, M/M, Multi, That movie made me cry honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: I'm sorry for not seeing how much he means to you.I'm sorry for not telling you.I'm sorry for killing your parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sandra Evens is in my other stories. I won't bore you with her background, mainly because it's long and irrelevant to this story in particular. (I would check out 'Before and After a Civil War' specifically. It has her listed first in the first chapter--although her powers are a little different here...)

_"My father made that shield!"_

_Said weapon clanked on the floor in front of Tony._

_"Steve?" Tony called softly--brokenly--, but he knew the two super soldiers were gone. "Steve..."_

_That was it for him. He broke down completely._

o.O.o

It was probably hours before Tony ran out of tears to cry, but when that happened, he heard a familiar voice. Maybe not the one he wanted to hear, but the fact that not everyone hated him enough to ignore him entirely made him a little happier.

"Tony!? Where are y--" Tony lifted his head weakly to see a brunette figure, clad in red and black, but that was all he saw through his blurry eyes. "Tony! Oh my god, are you okay?"

Sandra saw the tear streaks on Tony's face, then looked to shield on the ground, then listening to Tony's hiccuping breath.

_Which one first: kill Steve or hug Tony?_

_Maybe both._

Sandra put her hand behind her back, and materialized a bottle of water. She presented it to Tony, who took it with a shaking hand.

"You wanna talk about it?"

The look she got was a resounding "no".

"Alright."

After Tony finished the bottle, he crushed in his hand and threw it about ten feet with a frustrated yell.

"Tony, I think you need to talk about it."

"How can I be such an  _idiot_!?" He shouts, but Sandra isn't alarmed in the slightest.

This might just be healthy for the billionaire.

"Because of something you would never say. Not straightforward, at least." Tony looked at the younger, and she continued. "You blame yourself for Ultron. You took the step to prevent something like that happening again. Everything after that... well, I can't speak for you, but I think it's the fact that you didn't have all your teammates with you anymore. Add that to the Accords and your natural intolerance of people speaking about your past, and you get this. Oh, and a sprinkle of love for the super-soldiers, but who's counting?"

"What--"

"Oh please. You're talking to the woman with unlimited powers over here. You think I didn't pick up on that?"

"You used your powers on me?" Tony asked angrily.

"No. I just have eyes. My point is that, while I'm young, my powers have granted me some serious wisdom. Said wisdom helps me pick up on things that others seem to ignore or... _smother_ , for the lack of a better word." Sandra said simply, and Tony sighed.

"Great, so you know. What's that gonna change?"

"Well, if you tell them--"

"Over my dead body."

"That almost happened a few minutes ago, Stark!"

"Then so be it."

"And why the hell is that?"

"You think that after everything I've done, they're gonna forgive me? Even after I--"

"Anthony Edward Stark, you listen to me. You have done some very regrettable things in your life, there's no denying that, but so have they. And, no offense, but the only one who has fully accepted it is Barnes. Rogers is letting his protective feelings for Barnes get in the way, and you're letting your paranoia do the same. So which one of you is gonna step up first? Or am _I_ gonna have to do it?" Sandra didn't look happy with the billionaire  _at all_. But he knew not all of it was directed at him.

During the... well, Tony had to call it a civil war, Sandra had refused to join either Tony or Steve, and no one had heard from her since. And Sandra was a mother hen like you wouldn't believe, so seeing her team fight sucked _ass_ for her.

"Oh yeah, like that'd go down so well."

"Okay then, so, it's up to you to decide which would be worse: you telling them, or me telling them."

Tony grumbled, but it sounded like: "Fine, I'll do it".

"Good. Now, I already got a quinjet coming to take you back to the tower. Get yourself fixed up while you're there." Sandra said walking away. "And Tony? I'm glad you're okay." There was a pause before she continued. "All of you." Then she was gone.

o.O.o

"FRIDAY, did Sandra say anything to you?"

"She told me not to say anything."

"Are you forgetting which one of us created you?"

"Sir, I can't tell you, she doesn't want me to. Her powers, remember?"

"You know, I might just find a way to bring her dad back just to yell at him for her set of powers."

"As you've said in the past, Sir."

Tony sighed and sat down.

"I hated when Will was right, I hate it when she's right."

"About what, Sir?"

"Nothing."

o.O.o

Tony looked in the mirror, and for the first time in...  _forever_ , he was concerned how he would look.

The billionaire's gaze flicked to his watch--which was really his armor--lying on his armoire. He'd best leave that there. If there was trouble, he knew he'd have back up, what with Sandra's mother-hen-nature.

Tony sighed and walked out of the bedroom.

o.O.o

"So, where am I heading?"

" _Wakanda_. _T'Challa took 'em there after... well, you get the point._ "

"What if they see me coming and decide to make a break for it?"

" _Well, in about... five minutes, Barnes is about to go back under. I don't think either of them are going anywhere._ "

"And what if T'Challa decides to shoot on sight?"

" _I find it adorable how you think I didn't put up a shield around your jet. You're going to be fine, Tony._ "

"Says you."

" _What's that supposed to mean?_ "

"It means your love life is much simpler than mine."

" _Keep tellin' yourself that, Stark. She was a hard girl to win over._ "

"Sorry."

" _Eh, it's fine, you're stressed out. And with good reason, too._ "

"Glad somebody sees it."

" _Stark?_ "

"Hm?"

" _You didn't take your armor with you, right?_ "

"No."

" _Oh thank fuck._ "

"I figured it'd be a bad idea."

" _Finally! Common sense, oh how I missed you so!_ "

"Ugh. Are you done?"

" _Actually, yes. Good luck._ "

"I'm gonna need that." Tony ended the call and saw the Wakandan palace close by. "Well, good luck me."

o.O.o

Much to Tony's joy, he wasn't shot at on sight, but the greeting wasn't warm, either.

Let the Wakandans think whatever of him for now. They weren't a priority, yet.

"Mr. Stark."

"T'Challa! How are you doing?" Tony was grinning, but the king wasn't impressed.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't visit my feline pal?"

T'Challa raised an eyebrow and Tony sighed.

"I wanna talk to Steve and Barnes."

"Well, Barnes is about to--"

"I know, which is why me getting to them ASAP is important."

"How do I know you are not here to attack them?"

"Well, Wakanda has very advanced technology and weapons. And I left my suit at home. I'm done fighting them."

The king seemed reluctant at first, but let the genius through.

When Tony and Steve locked eyes, it was like the entire world fucking froze.

"Stark. I thought you wouldn't even call, let alone come to us."

"I--" Damn, this is harder than he thought it would be. "I'm sorry."

Both super-soldiers were shell-shocked. Tony Stark apologizing? Well, mark the calendars people!

"This is... unexpected." Steve said cautiously.

"Well..." Tony didn't have a response to that.

"Is that all?" Barnes asked after the silence stretched.

Tony's mouth opened and closed like a fish's.

"Um..."

"Tony?" Steve asked, concerned.

"I--" Tony just can't seem to put it into words and _it's really annoying, he needs help, dammit._

"Tony, are you okay?"

"I don't know how to say it, dammit!" Tony suddenly yelled.

"Say what?"

"Okay, smart ass, if I can answer that, I could've explained myself, no?" Tony snaps.

To the genius' shock, Steve and Bucky weren't upset at his snarky-ness. The two super soldiers whispered something to each other that Tony couldn't quire hear, but Tony saw the brunette nod. Steve turned to TOny again and smiled-- _and fuck Tony if it wasn't one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen_.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else, yeah?" 


End file.
